One Chance
by CookiBear
Summary: 100 word one-shot. You give me one word and a pairing. I'll give you a 100 or close word one-shot. You only get one chance.
1. Promise

100 Word One-shot

* * *

Promise

* * *

Kana/Hatori

I promised I'd fix you. I promised I'd make the pain go away. Because Kana, although you don't know this, although you don't remember. I'm okay with that, I'm glad you're happy. And I'm going to keep telling myself, that I won't show up, because it will stir repressed memories. But I know that's not the case. I'm scared of going Kana, scared of seeing your face again, and not being able to repress my feelings. Nevertheless, I made a promise, so I'll carry this burden alone, lag this cargo unaided. By myself, because that is my promise to you.

* * *

So what do you think? Any ideas? Suggestions? Anything?


	2. Fault

Oops forgot the disclaimer: I own noting... Sadly

* * *

My Fault

* * *

Kisa/Hiro

It's my fault. My fault you got hurt, my fault he attacked you. I love you. I hate loving you; I hate myself for loving you. But I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Kisa, you should hate me, detest me. Anything. But you can't hate, can you? You can't hate anyone or anything. You're to innocent and kind for that. You're too perfect. It's my fault, it's always my fault. And although I hate hurting you, I love you, Kisa. But I know you don't love me, not like that, but I hope, more than anything, that you will never hate me. Even though it will always be my fault.

* * *

Again.. What ya'll thnk?


	3. Snowflake

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

* * *

Snowflake

* * *

Haru/Yuki

Yuki…you remind me of snowflakes. Why? I don't know, maybe it's because you're so cute and lonely. Maybe it's because you isolated yourself, but Yuki… you're talented and I know you're scared of love, I know you find it had to be nice and friendly. I know you, Yuki and I care about you. Yuki… it was me, who sat you free, me, who did what he could. Yuki, you remind me of snowflakes, of ice, because you're the Ice Prince, with the Ice Heart… that will someday melt. I know it will. I also know it won't be me. I won't save you. I… can't. But Yuki, being a snowflake… it's not a bad thing. You're not a bad person.

* * *

Hey, thanks for the first review, Nyan, it really mean a lot to me. I really hope you liked it. I found it quite hard to identify Yuki's and Haru's relationship and mode and I hope it wasn't to bad.

Once again, Bad parts? Good?


	4. Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own any of which you see or read.

* * *

Imagination

* * *

Yuki/Kyo

Sometimes when we fight, I imagine us getting over ourselves, and working past the useless bickering. You always had a wilder imagination, wanting to be accepted by the Sohma's, why don't you understand, how much dread comes with being a true Sohma, you stupid Cat. Here I am hoping we could someday become friends. It's why I get angry at you, because you're stupid, you don't understand how lucky you are. I despise of you, because I want to be like you. I want the freedom you have, and you take advantage of it, like you don't want it. You always had the wildest imagination, but somehow I'm the one imagining us being friends.

* * *

And there you go LenHanabusaShiki, I really tried to make this one different, so it is friendship really, however I only did it like that because the first time I wrote it, it was one-sided relationship,and all of mine are like that. I still hope you really enjoyed, if not...sorry?

Also if you want a certain feel about it, please say so, like if you want fluff or death. I really want you to be happy with the results. So yeah.

Hoped you guys enjoyed, Good? Bad?


	5. Cake

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Cake

* * *

Kyo/Tohru

Cake is sticky and yuck, it's gooey and horrible and I hate it. I've never liked it, not that I've really had it that much. It makes a mess and falls apart in your hand, there's just so much wrong with it, it's like leeks or something. But it's different when you cook it, I don't know, I mean… it's still sticky and gooey, it still makes a mess and crumbles on my plate. But it's different, because you make it. It tastes sweet all of a sudden, it tastes like you.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for the review, Lil'Stinker, hope you like it. Nothing really else to say so...

Good? Bad?


	6. Directions

Disclaimer:Own nothing

* * *

Directions

* * *

Kyoko/Ayame

I saw her twice. The first time was at a park. I had been on my way home, from seeing 'Tori, and there she was, pushing a small girl on a swing. She was just another mother, but as I went to turn the corner, she caught my eye and… smiled at me. I adverted my stare and walked on. However, I saw her again, years later. It was early and she was crossing the street, she caught my eye again, smiled and waved. A car came speeding towards her; hitting her harshly. I looked at her, adverted my eyes and changed directions, walking away from the scene and the growing crowd.

* * *

A little different then my normal ones, but I think it turned out okay, hope you like it FBFan.

-Cooki


	7. Birds

Disclaimer: Own nada

* * *

Birds

* * *

Akito/Tohru

Who does she think she is- coming into this family and… and… being nice? I'm losing my control over all of them. Yuki disobeying me…. And I trained him so well too. She's like a bird, so fragile and sweet-I'll destroy it. The bird landed lightly on his shoulder, anger consumed him, he picked it up hastily, throwing it at a wall. It tried to regain control, but from the strength, it hurled at the wall. Falling limply to the ground. 'It's her fault' he seethed.

* * *

Hey guys,sorry for the late update, computer problems, heres to FBFan and princessanime29. Hoped you liked it!

What did you guys think?

-Cooki


	8. Love

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

* * *

True Love

* * *

Kyo/Haru

Love: An intense feeling of deep affection.

Their relationship was neither intense nor deep, there was no feelings or affection involved. In fact, their only real connection, other than the obvious physical one, was another being. What pulled them together was…. Yuki. Kyo and Haru had nothing in common… not really. Except Yuki. Manipulative, Selfish, Beautiful Yuki. Weather they liked it or not, they both craved for his attention. For opposite reasons, however, one for love and one or hate. **They were opposites**.

But Yuki could only love himself.

No… there was no true love in Haru's and Kyo's relationship. But what they had, was enough.

* * *

Hey guys, this is a little different, but still hope you enjoy...yaoifanatic92.

Ummm... oh yeah! If you guys want me to do an actual oneshot...like 1000+ words on a certain (well known) pairing... then just say so. Im game for that.

Keep the pairings rolling :P

-Cooki


	9. Strawberries

Disclaimer: I am poor and own nuttin.

* * *

Strawberries

* * *

Kyo/Tohru

It was Yuki's idea. To plant the strawberries I mean. Not mine. The little things that are keeping us together, like the picnic last week or the cake bake yesterday. None of those were my idea; they were all Yuki's. Sweet, perfect Yuki, with all the good ideas. Even in this, he's still one upping me. Stupid Rat. I'm taking you out kite flying next month, that wasn't my idea either. Truthfully Tohru, nothing we do is my idea, but I love you and I hope that's better than any strawberry planting or kite flying ideas.

* * *

Heyy Guys I'm back. I know I've been gone for like evaaaa. But I'm here now, and expect regular undates. Okay? Okay. So heres the next one and another will be out tomorrow. Byeeeeeee.


	10. Update

Hey Guys,

I know I've been gone for years, and I have no excuse. To all the people who made requests and I haven't done them. I'm so so sorry. To be honest I've got no feels for Fruits Baskets anymore, and if I have no feels, I can't write good fanfictions. I'm working off my sister's computer (mine broke), so I can only post when she's not on it. Anyway, I will do some this month. Promise. Just confirming I am alive and well, for all those wondering.

Ta Ta


End file.
